


Спасибо, что принял их... Мои чувства

by ConVersia



Series: 2018 [17]
Category: Kimi ni Todoke | From Me to You
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-08 18:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14111400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConVersia/pseuds/ConVersia
Summary: День Святого Валентина 10 лет спустя.





	Спасибо, что принял их... Мои чувства

**Author's Note:**

> конкурс сетературы конвента Con.Версия 2018 заявка №248 фанфикшен

Середина февраля. Снег хлопьями падает с неба и укрывает землю ярким сверкающим ковром, который поскрипывает при каждом шаге. Занятия уже давно закончились, и старшая школа Китахоро погружена в молчаливое спокойствие. Лишь изредка из нее выходят учителя и подзадержавшиеся ученики — кто-то до вечера занимался в библиотеке, кто-то дежурил по классу, а кто-то просто до последнего не решался подарить шоколад объекту своих воздыханий. Пин буквально выползает на морозный воздух и устало вздыхает, глядя на пасмурное небо. Маленькое облачко теплого дыхания тут же вырывается на свободу. Мужчина засовывает руки в карманы куртки и направляется к воротам школы, попутно ворча на окружающую действительность.   
— Неблагодарные детишки! 14 февраля, а никто даже не додумался подарить шоколад своему классному руководителю! Подумать только, и это после всего, что я для них сделал! Ну и что, что я терпеть не могу сладкое, нужно же иметь хоть толику уважения!  
— Пф!  
Уже около самых ворот Араи слышит издевательский смешок — недостаточно громкий, чтобы быть по-настоящему враждебным, но и недосточно тихий, чтобы его не заметить.  
— Чего?! Это кому там так смешно?!  
Он резко разворачивается, чтобы узреть насмехающегося и, как минимум, отвесить ему знатный подзатыльник, но удивленно замирает, встретившись с взглядом золотисто-карих глаз.  
— Ты?!  
— Какой позор, Пин. 10 лет прошло, а у тебя все еще нет девушки, которая могла бы подарить тебе шоколад на день Святого Валентина.   
Девушка, нет, молодая женщина, которая сейчас стоит перед ним — Аянэ Яно собственной персоной. Араи не может не отметить, как она повзрослела, похорошела и, что его особенно радует, какой уверенной в себе и собственных силах она выглядит. Она насмешливо усмехается, и почему-то мужчине очень хочется сразу же улыбнуться в ответ, но он лишь хмыкает, поддерживая собственный имидж в общественном, пусть и пустынном в настоящий момент, месте.  
— Какими судьбами, Яно?  
— Подумала, что у тебя нет планов и ты составишь мне компанию за чашечкой кофе.  
— То есть... Ты изначально предполагала, что мне не с кем праздновать?   
— Что-то вроде того.  
— Ничуть не изменилась, грубиянка. — У Пина нервно задергался глаз. — Ладно уж, пошли. Планов-то действительно нет. Но ты платишь.   
— А ты все такой же жмот, как я посмотрю.  
До ближайшей кафешки они дошли в тишине. Яно разговор не начинала, а Араи, если уж совсем честно, даже и не знал, с чего его можно было бы начать. С их последней встречи прошло почти 10 лет и не сказать, что они поддерживали связь все это время. Изредка он узнавал об Аянэ от Савако, Чизуру или Шоты, но это были обрывочные сведения, которых хватало лишь на то, чтобы понять — с ней все в порядке, она справляется. Спросить, как дела? Кем она работает? Что она делала все это время? Нет, все не то, все эти вопросы казались слишком банальными и простыми. Мужчина бросил на спутницу короткий взгляд. Джинсы, высокие сапоги на каблуке, светлое пальто, как всегда идеальный (но, по его мнению, несколько избыточный) макияж. Вроде бы ничего удивительного, но... Удивительно было видеть ее не в юбке. Удивительно было, что она отрастила волосы. Удивительно было, насколько спокойной она казалась сейчас, насколько непоказным было это спокойствие. Пин невольно улыбнулся, отвернувшись в сторону. Он всегда верил, что эта девчонка способна на многое и, судя по первому впечатлению, не зря. Возможно, у него появился повод ей гордиться. 

В кафе было немноголюдно. Яно выбрала уютный столик у окна и, словно специально испытывая его терпение, долго решала, что заказать. Когда она, наконец, определилась, а официантка ушла, Араи не выдержал.  
— Ты так и не ответила нормально, какими судьбами?  
— Приехала повидаться с Чизу и Савако. Но так вышло, что прибыла на день раньше.   
— Только не говори, что это специально, чтобы подловить меня в день Валентина.  
— А что, нельзя? Ты должен радоваться, проведешь вечер в компании девушки, да еще и такой милашки.  
— Эй...  
Пин уже собирался было прочесть Яно лекцию на ту же тему, что и в тот Валентинов день, когда она призналась, как девушка поставила на стол прямо перед ним небольшую коробку, перевязанную красной лентой.   
— Что это?  
Еще до того, как этот вопрос сам слетел с его губ, Араи знал, что именно находится в коробке. Ведь это день Святого Валентина, в конце концов.   
«Глупая, совершенно не повзрослела.»  
— Твой шоколад на день Валентина. На этот раз я сама готовила. И... Это не дружеский шоколад.  
— Яно...  
— Но это и не признание. — Аянэ, подперев подбородок рукой, задумчиво смотрела на падающий за окном снег. — Ты ведь меня уже отшил.  
Мужчина удивленно уставился на сидящую перед ним девушку, а потом несколько неловко прокашлялся.  
«Может быть, я и ошибся.»  
— Тогда как это воспринимать?  
— Спасибо.   
Аянэ ни на секунду не задумалась, давая ответ. Она повернулась к Пину, уверенно глядя ему в глаза.   
— Тогда я не могла многого сказать. Но сейчас, можно?  
Она уже давно решила, что именно собирается говорить. Она уже давно решила, что должна это сказать. Но это была не мрачная решимость, с которой бросаются в омут с головой, и не решение, принятое от безыходности. Это было взвешенное, продуманное решение, к которому она пришла постепенно, обдумав все возможные последствия. Действительно взрослое решение. Пин, впервые за этот вечер, открыто улыбнулся ей.  
— Валяй.  
— Спасибо, что всегда поддерживал меня и видел такой, какая я есть. Спасибо, что беспокоился обо мне и переживал. Спасибо, что не позволил мне понизить планку. Если бы не ты, возможно, у меня сейчас была бы тихая семейная жизнь с Кенто. Это не так уж и плохо, но не думаю, что я была бы счастлива. Благодаря тебе я смогла поверить в себя и поступить в тот университет, о котором мечтала. Я уже увидела так много новых стран, познакомилась с новыми людьми, нашла работу, которая меня действительно радует. Я знаю, что ты всегда в меня веришь, и поэтому у меня все получается, и за это тоже спасибо. И еще. Ты ведь знаешь, ты был первым, в кого я действительно влюбилась. Первым, кому я сама призналась и подарила шоколад. И первым, кто меня отшил. Поэтому... Спасибо, что позволил влюбиться в тебя, что серьезно отнесся к моему признанию и не разозлился за него. И за то, что отшил, тоже спасибо. Ты можешь не принимать этот шоколад, если не хочешь...  
— Пожалуйста.  
Яно удивленно уставилась на довольного Пина, который перебил ее, и уже забрасывал в рот первую конфету из коробки. Она невольно напряглась, ожидая реакции, потому что готовка все еще не входила в список ее сильных мест, тем более, если дело касалось приготовления шоколада.   
— О. Вкусно.  
— Правда?!  
Аянэ и сама не заметила, как подалась вперед, ближе к мужчине, который сейчас выглядел довольно таки пораженным ее кулинарными способностями.   
— Ага. — Пин ухмыльнулся. — На удивление очень вкусно.  
— Я... Рада...  
Девушка улыбнулась, чуть зарумянившись, и снова отвела взгляд, словно бы ее интересовало происходящее за окном. Все еще валил снег, редкие парочки неспеша шли по улице, держась за руки. Вот мимо пробежала совсем молодая девочка, по виду — ученица старшей школы. Она трогательно прижимала к груди подарочный пакет, и Яно вспомнила, как 10 лет назад точно так же бежала к Пину, чтобы признаться, несмотря ни на что. Аянэ мечтательно улыбнулась и вдруг захихикала. Сидящий напротив Араи от неожиданности чуть не уронил чашку, с непониманием уставившись на собеседницу, ни с того ни с сего начавшую смеяться.  
— Да просто вспомнила кое-что. Скажи, в прошлый раз ты ответил, что ни разу не счел меня симпатичной. А сейчас? Когда я уже не твоя ученица и мне далеко не 18. Сейчас я симпатичная?  
— Хм... — Мужчина задумчиво облакотил подбородок на руку, а потом улыбнулся. — Неа.  
Яно вздрогнула и опустила взгляд, сжав руками чашку с чаем.  
— Яс...  
— Сейчас ты настоящая красавица, Аянэ.  
Подняв голову, она встретилась с мужчиной взглядами и резко покраснела, как будто ей снова было 18 лет. Араи мягко и тепло улыбался и его глаза светились искренней заботой и любовью. Сердце бешено застучало, готовое выпрыгнуть из груди, и Яно счастливо улыбнулась.  
— Спасибо.  
Возможно, ей все это просто показалось, но правду, стоящую за этим взглядом, она выяснит позже. А сейчас, конкретно в этот момент времени, она просто позволит себе быть счастливой.  
«Пусть ты и не смог ответить мне взаимностью. За то, что уже тогда принял их. Спасибо, что принял их... Мои чувства.»


End file.
